Penalty Game
by Joey Taylor
Summary: Over the Christmas of Yugi and Harry and the Prisoner of Azkaban, for all those who wondered what exactly what the Penalty Game was that Yami kept to himself.


Bakura looked absolutely outraged as the shadows faded away and Yami smirked at him.

"It's your fault, you're the one who set the Penalty Game." Yami just shrugged, trying not to laugh his ass off.

Bakura snarled something unintelligible, then whispered something afterwards.

"What was that Bakura?" Yami wasn't keeping a straight face, he couldn't manage it.

"I said you're sadistic in my pants." Bakura growled.

Yami roared with laughter. "Oh this is too good!" Yami gasped out as he tried to control it, "A penalty game to embarrass me and it backfires on you!"

"It's not that funny in my pants." Bakura snapped at him.

Yami certainly thought it was.

Yami had followed Bakura after Christmas dinner, to get him back for putting Yugi on the ceiling of the Great Hall, but Bakura had called the Shadow Game first, stating the most ridiculous Penalty Game Yami had ever heard of.

The loser had to say 'in my pants' at the end of every sentence and had to respond to every question.

Yami had been surprised by the frivolity of the Penalty Game, but had taken the Duel deadly seriously; there was no way he wanted to be the one stuck with the Penalty.

"So how long are you stuck like this?"

"I don't know in my pants." Bakura growled.

That was the funny thing about Penalty Games, they wore off when you learnt your lesson, and, as Yami wasn't quite sure what the lesson to this one was, he had visions of Bakura stuck like this for a long time though.

Bakura watched Yami leave, probably to go tell his friends what had happened and Bakura stalked back to the Slytherin Common Room, swearing not to leave it, other then to eat, until the Penalty Game had worn off.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Draco was waiting for him with Crabbe and Goyle when he got back.

"What happened?" Draco was smart enough not to demand anything of him more.

Bakura wanted to kill Draco as he said, "I played a Shadow Game against the Pharaoh in my pants!"

Draco's eyes widened.

"Bloody Penalty Game in my pants!" Bakura swore.

Crabbe and Goyle made a hasty exit, smart enough to know that if they burst into laughter in front of Bakura they wouldn't live to see the next term.

"So you played a Shadow Game against Muto, in your pants?"

"No in my pants." Bakura growled. "I Shadow Gamed the Pharaoh and lost and the penalty game was that you had to say in my pants at the end of every sentence in my pants." Bakura looked ready to kill.

"But Yami never loses, so why set such a daft Penalty Game?" It was the wrong thing to say as Bakura suddenly growled and drew a knife, an evil look on his face. Draco backed away quickly. "Sorry!" Draco quickly apologised.

"Because I wanted to embarrass him in my pants!" Bakura let out a frustrated growl and stormed off, his anger broken by the compulsion to answer the question. "Stupid bloody Pharaoh in my pants!"

Draco stared after him, trying not to laugh for fear Bakura would come back and kill him.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Bakura was glad to see that none of the Gryffindor Group were there for breakfast the next day.

"Bakura…" Draco trailed off at the look in Bakura's eyes. Right, Bakura wasn't to be spoken to. Got it.

"Malfoy!" Kaiba growled, storming over.

Draco saw Bakura's eyes widen and a slow smirk appear on his adopted brother's face as Bakura remembered something.

"What did you do with my laptop?" Kaiba demanded, using the patented Kaiba Death Glare.

"Nothing that is permanent in my pants." Bakura answered, just waiting for Kaiba's reaction.

"What the hell did you just say?" Kaiba snarled.

"I didn't do anything to permanently harm your laptop in my pants." Bakura grinned at the disgusted look that graced Kaiba's face.

"Talk normally damn you!" Kaiba snarled.

Draco was too busy laughing at the look on Kaiba's face to be worry about the look Bakura was giving the CEO.

"Your laptop is perfectly safe in my pants."

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore and stormed off.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Bakura, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were headed back to the Slytherin Common Room when their Head of House walked around the corner. "Mr Malfoy, I know you used to steal from tombs but getting caught by members of other houses is beneath a Slytherin, ply your trade more carefully next time."

'_Oh great, Snape, just what I needed right now.'_ "Yes Professor Snape in my pants."

"What did you say?"

"Yes Professor Snape in my pants." Bakura replied with a dead pan face. There was no way he was going to reveal how much this embarrassed him, even with the Pharaoh Ra only knew where.

"Detention, Wednesday." Snape snapped, "Seven o'clock in the evening."

"But Professor…" Draco started, cutting off from a glare from his adopted brother.

Snape stormed off and Draco turned to the seriously ticked off Tomb Robber, "Couldn't you get Yami into real trouble for this?"

"No because I'm the one that started it in my pants." Bakura twitched, "Ra damn it in my pants!" He shouted then stomped off, probably to exact revenge in some way shape or form.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

"Insufferable Pharaoh in my pants." Bakura was grumbling under his breath as Yami burst into laughter at the sight of him.

"Can't you break it?" Draco asked.

"Can I break the one on you in my pants?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

"No, but Yugi cast that one." Draco frowned, "You cast this one."

"You think I haven't tried in my pants?" Bakura snapped as Yugi tried unsuccessfully to get Yami to tell him what was so funny. "It doesn't work that way in my pants."

"Well when will it wear off? You'll lose all respect from Slytherin House if you're still going at term time."

"You think I don't know that in my pants?" Bakura snarled, then cringed as the Pharaoh started roaring with laughter again, "It's supposed to wear off after a person as learnt their lesson in my pants."

"Isn't the lesson not to create Penalty Games with daft consequences?" Draco made the mistake of asking, earning himself a distinctly evil glare.

"No, the lesson is not to lose Penalty Games with daft consequences in my pants." Bakura answered, grabbed another piece of toast and headed for the door, sending Yami a Death Glare, but the Pharaoh was too busy trying not to laugh his head off.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

Ryou hated having the Hufflepuff Dorms almost all to himself, without the crowds around it was easy for a certain yami to get in and out.

Wizarding security was nothing compared to the security that Bakura had gotten through on a day to day basis back in Egypt and the Tomb Robber had been the only yami allowed to retain his memories from five thousand years ago.

Ryou at this moment of time was spending New Years Eve trying to get his holiday homework done.

Yugi had offered to let him into the Gryffindor Common Room to spend the evening with the Gryffindor Seven, but he'd spent all day with Ombre and come back here to get the work done and to think things over.

Just how close was it safe to let himself get to the Princess?

He shuffled his deck and drew, smiling slightly as he drew.

It was her card.

Or rather it wasn't but would be if he could trust himself that much.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Ryou Bakura jumped a mile and stood quickly, wheeling around and knocking over his chair.

"What do you want Bakura?" Ryou asked, shuffling the card back into his deck and staring at his dark half.

Bakura looked frustrated for a second then gave in to something, "I need your help in my pants."

"What?"

"Don't you start in my pants." Bakura growled, "This is the Pharaoh's fault in my pants."

"Let me guess, Penalty Game?"

"Yes in my pants."

Ryou shook his head, trying not to let Bakura sense his amusement, "His Penalty Game or yours?"

"Mine in my pants."

"Can I ask… you were trying to embarrass him." Ryou stated. Bakura just shrugged, "Fine, what do you need?"

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

It was early New Years Day and very few people were wandering the corridors.

Quite a few of the teachers were off to Madam Pomfrey for Hangover cures and most of the students still at the school had been up until four or five o'clock in the morning so it was the perfect time for Bakura to be out and about.

He had actually been planning on breaking into Snape's potions supplies, but the supply cupboard was the only magical security in the castle that Bakura wasn't a hundred percent certain he knew enough to get though… yet.

It had been a moot point when Snape had left the door open at around 6ish and it had only taken the King of Thieves half a minute to find what he'd been looking for in the well ordered and labelled cupboard and had been gone long before the Potions Master had come back for the next lot of ingredients

The question wasn't could he make the potion in question, the question was how was he going to slip it into the Pharaoh's drink without spiking all of Gryffindor table. Not that he cared, but it was a matter of style. Getting the entire table would be too easy.

Ryou was already talking to the Muto twins when Bakura came into the Great Hall under a subtly cast 'can't-see-me' spell that required very little magic at all and he had in fact been quite good at a very long time ago.

He saw Ryou tense slightly and grinned, his hikari knew he was here, even though he hadn't done more then walk in the room.

Ryou Bakura was learning.

Edging his way over to the table carefully, he tipped the potion into Yami's goblet, the one in his hand. Now that was skill. Everything was going fine until the Know-It-All, who'd been showing Ombre a colour changing spell cast Finite Incantum.

"Morning Bakura." Yami smirked, putting his goblet down, "Sleep well?"

"Why should you care in my pants?"

Yami smirked and the rest of the Gryffindors looked confused and vaguely disturbed causing Bakura to get an idea.

"In fact Pharaoh," He continued, "I slept very well in my pants. I do hope you slept well in my pants."

Yami looked disgusted and Bakura decided he would back away now, while he still could, "Anyway, have a nice day in my pants."

Bakura walked off and the group turned to the Pharaoh. "What in hell was that about?" Joey asked Yami, who growled and glared after the Tomb Robber, once the Tomb Robber was out of sight Yami turned back to his breakfast, forgetting his goblet and shrugging.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, violet eyes still registering confusion over what had just happened, "Is Bakura taking anything we should know about? In case of things like this?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Ryou tried to keep a straight face since Yugi was obviously out of the loop.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked as Yami started grinning, picking up whichever goblet was closest, taking one sip and turning bright green. "I think that was yours." Yugi sighed, passing it to Yami, "I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey for something to turn me back the right colour."

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

The plan hadn't gone to, well, plan, but it had still be very funny to see a bright green Yugi going around school for the three days it took for the potion to wear off and Bakura had kept the potion he hadn't used up for future use.

The entire Gryffindor crew were avoiding Bakura like the plague, so nothing was new there and the Ring had gotten bored as it did occasionally and switched to Ryou who'd been spending most of his time with Ombre. Draco wondered if it was possible for a Millennium Item to get embarrassed.

Bakura had less then a day and a half to shift this Penalty Game and he still hadn't worked out how to do so.

Draco found him pacing in the Slytherin Common Room cursing under his breath with each swear word followed by 'in my pants.' It made Bakura's itinerary a lot more interesting to say the least.

Draco didn't even bother to ask, going down to the Great Hall to eat and bring some food back to the Dungeons for his brother. The adopted Malfoy was going to be infamous for all the wrong reasons if he didn't get this sorted.

Bakura had given up on going to meals days ago, finally fed up with the fact that every time they went for meals and the damn Pharaoh saw him open his mouth, he burst into laughter.

Considering that he had been the one to cast the Penalty Game in the first place, it was ridiculous that he was having this much trouble breaking it.

He'd originally cast it to last long enough to cause the Pharaoh complete and utter embarrassment but Bakura had had enough of that already so possibly the Shadows had changed it's mind on the conditions of lifting it.

Draco was just coming back with a plate of food when Bakura bellowed at the top of his voice, frustration obvious, "That's it in my pants! I swear on every card in my Deck that I'm never naming such a stupid Penalty game ever again in my pants!"

Draco wisely didn't say anything,

"I'm going to get the Pharaoh for this one." Bakura growled, causing Draco's head to shoot up and look at him. "I'll make him wish he had lost that Shadow Game."

"Bakura?"

"What?" Bakura paused. "I didn't say…it."

"Perhaps that was the lesson, that Shadows were annoyed that you'd used them so frivolously." Draco shrugged, "What're you going to do now?"

"Landing the Pharaoh in trouble." Bakura smirked and left the common room. Draco didn't want to know.

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

**Author Note – Well there you go. For those who wondered what the Penalty Game over Christmas was. The original idea was made up by ****Emerald Elf-Slytherin707 in his story "In My Pants" and I got permission to use it. The original story – www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(/)s(/)2886875(/)1(/)In(underscore)My(underscore)Pants**


End file.
